


Охотники, которые никого не спасли

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, in russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Охотники, которые никого не спасли

Крис стаскивает с нее трусики уверенным движением, и Лидия приподнимает бедра, помогая ему. У нее глаза настороженные и злые, следят за каждым его движением.

Лидия улыбается, показывая острые человеческие клычки, и притягивает Криса к себе за отворот рубашки, так, что они оказываются нос к носу.

У нее по всему телу шрамы от когтей Питера, который не мог ее обратить, но не оставлял попыток сделать это.

 _Раз за разом_ , говорит ему Лидия, улыбаясь поверх кружки горячего чая, _он кусал, а я оставалась человеком. В какой-то момент,_ выдыхает Лидия, словно вспоминает нечто прекрасное, _это превратилось в нашу маленькую забавную причуду._

Лидии нравится спрашивать. _Что ты чувствовал, Крис, когда стрелял в свою жену? Что ты чувствовал, защищая дочь, которая не смогла тебе этого простить?_

 _Гребаное облегчение_ , отвечает ей Крис спустя месяц, и Лидия впервые целует его, с развратностью первой красотки школы и скромностью девушки, которая спала лишь с двумя мужчинами. 

Один из которых был самоуверенным мальчишкой, а второй - чересчур живым мертвецом.

Когда Крис входит в нее - она горячая, словно горит изнутри - Лидия сжимает его щеки ладонями и заставляет смотреть себе в глаза.

 _Почему охотники не спасли меня от большого злого волка_ , спрашивает она насмешливо-отчаянно, и скрещивает ноги на его пояснице. _Неужели я была недостаточно хороша?_

 _Ты просто оказалась не в то время и не в том месте_ , думает Крис. _**Я** просто был недостаточно хорош_ , думает Крис. _Пожалуйста, прости меня, доченька_ , думает Крис.

Волосы Лидии отливают ржавчиной, когда Лидия откидывает голову назад, оголяя горло, и рычит, рычит, словно самка оборотня, пока Крис не кусает ее с силой, оставляя синяк на бледной коже.

 _Знаешь_ , говорит наутро Лидия, приподнимаясь над ним на локтях, _ты можешь думать, что я так мщу Эллисон. Только это не так._

Она прижимается губами к его уху и прикусывает мочку, прежде чем заканчивает свое признание. 

_Это моя месть тебе._


End file.
